The Change-Snaled
"The Change-Snaled" is a HTFF episode. Plot Snaly is walking while feeling hungry. He then approaches Riston who is standing by. He then asks Riston to give his food items to him. However, Riston refuses to do so because he is also hungry. This leads to an argument between the two. Eventually, it ends with a fight. Riston and Snaly punch and kick each other. However, almost at the end of the fight, Snaly gains the upper hand against Riston, and manages to uppercut him by grabbing him by his neck and smacking his head to a tree. This gives Riston a serious head injury and renders him unconscious. After that, Snaly steals all of his food items from his jacket and then runs away. Later, Riston is brought to The Treeless Brothers' house, seemingly having survived his serious head injury from the hands of Snaly. He is now having his injuries taken care of by Quake Tree and Rabeav, with his forehead bandaged. Riston then realizes that Snaly has taken his food items when he is checking his jacket. Riston is really angered by this and wants to exact revenge on Snaly and take his food items back, but he needs help from Quake Tree and Rabeav. They accept. Riston needs Snaly's location. Rabeav says that he knows where Snaly lives, as he is the smartest brother of the group. The Treeless Brothers then leave their house and proceed to go to Snaly's house. Later at Snaly's house, Snaly himself is happily sitting on his couch, watching TV, as well as eating the stolen food items. Suddenly, he hears a door bell. He goes to check it out and open the door. Suddenly, when he opens the door, Riston, who was the one that rang the door bell, kicks him away from the door and then enters the house, along with Quake Tree and Rabeav. Riston then closes the door. Snaly then sees that he has no other choice when he sees this situation, as he has to stand against The Treeless Brothers, thus starting the second fight. Snaly is at first able to overpower all three brothers in the fight but eventually gets beaten up by them. After that, Snaly ends up being easily overpowered by the brothers. The Treeless Brothers proceed to finish him off by having Quake Tree and Rabeav grab Snaly by the hands while Riston grabs him by the head. Snaly's head and hands are successfully torn away by them, killing him. After Snaly is killed, Riston looks for his food items. He eventually manages to find a fridge. However, Riston then realizes that Snaly has eaten his food items. The episode then ends with Riston dying from starvation, puking out blood. Deaths *Snaly has his head and hands torn off by The Treeless Brothers. *Riston dies from starvation. Injuries *Riston and Snaly punch and kick each other in their first fight. *Riston is uppercutted by Snaly by getting him smacked into a tree. *The Treeless Brothers and Snaly get punched and kicked by each other in their second fight. *Riston pukes out blood before he dies from starvation. Trivia *It is unknown why Riston left himself starving for several days. *It is unknown how the starvation caused Riston to puke out blood from his mouth. Presumably, this was done to add more gore to the episode. Category:Season 117 episodes Category:Fan Episodes